Many industries utilize large quantities of electrical and optical cable to provide interconnections and routing between electrical equipment. For example, telecommunications companies maintain many communications applications and equipment at central offices for handling the switching and delivery of communications data within the telecommunications network. These communications applications and equipment are usually mounted in rack structures. The equipment is coupled to heavy cabling which in turn is routed out to a customer interface and then on to equipment located on customer premises. Due to stress and pressure exerted on the cables as they are installed, used, and maintained, the cables frequently must be removed and replaced. Further, because of the large number of cables involved, the cables can easily become an unmanageable, tangled mass if they are not organized and secured in some manner. The present invention offers an apparatus and method for securing cable to racks of electrical components which minimizes damage to cables and alleviates problems currently encountered when installing or replacing them.